The Demon Boy and The Girl
by annchanxXXx
Summary: Once upon a time, in a unknown village in and unknown era, lived an unknown boy. He was the demon child and was treated differently. Everything was fine to him until she came. "What's your name?" "Can I name you Natsu Dragneel?" This is his one and only Fairy Tale known to none. Story inspired by the song Rokuchounen To Ichiya Monogatari by IA. Horrible summary, sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's me, ann-li_smart. Unfortunately I will be holding my two other stories on Hiatus. I am having a massive writers block.  
I've been in love with the song Rokuchounen To Ichiya Monogatari by IA (who is a vocaloid). Soon I shall be re publishing my old story "Lucy, I love you" by NatsuxLucy4eva, that was my old account but i forgot my password, hehe. I have the 4th chapter written out, on my ipod _. Anyways, I just couldn't help thinking about writing a story for this. It's about a story about a demon child who meets a little girl.  
Why not make the demon child Natsu and the girl Lucy. :D.**

Anyways,  
I don't own anything, not even Fairy Tail. If I did, i would have put Natsu and Lucy together since a long time ago.

Bold= Author's POV

Plain= Natsu's POV  
_Italics= Natsu's_thoughts

**This changes every chapter so make sure you check this out ;)**

* * *

**Once upon a time, in a unknown village in an unknown era, lived a young boy with pink spiky hair. His name was Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, but unfortunately he didn't know his own name and it slowly disappeared. It was said, that if you had pink or the last name 'Dragneel' you were a demon's child. Unfortunately this child had both of them and this, is his own fairy tale.**

Ever since I was born, I was treat as 'The demons child'. My parents both died when I was born. My mother died from lack of energy when having me and my father died from a accident that I found out, done on purpose. I was left all by myself except for one. My sister, Natsume Hikari. Why did she have a different last name to me, I had no clue but all I knew was that she was known as 'The Angel's Child'. At the age of 6, I was lead into the sunset holding her hand. I ran a head a little but when I turned around, she was on the ground, dead. From that day onwards, my life was turned around. Everyone blamed it on me, since I was the demons child.

"That boy is cursed", "He is a demon", "Never talk to him ok kids?", "If you get close to him you'll get cursed and then most likely die". So many theories that as time went on, I believed they were all true.  
_Why can't they leave me alone?_ I thought to myself. I never felt the warmth of love nor did I feel the coldness of hate. I never felt the warmness of the sun nor did I feel the coldness of the rain. I never felt them and I never will, or so I thought.

I'm always isolated from everyone in the village. I stay in the darkest corner of the village with chain on both of my wrists and ankles. Everyday I would walk to the abandon bakery store to collect a piece of stale bread. I always took different paths in any random choice. No one gave me any eye contact and all avoided me. Every child would always call for their parents when seeing me in their aright.  
_That's right, run away like everyday..._ I always thought. Everyday was the same, nothing fascinating happened. I had fantastic hearing and after i left the area or turn a corner I would hear my back chat.  
Keep on chatting about me... I kept on thinking and will keep on thinking for eternity, or so I hoped.  
Ever single day...  
"Ahh! Mummy the demon child is here!"  
...was the same...  
"Did you see him?" "Yeah, we can never get peace,"  
...so why then...  
"He has arrived guys," "Come along children, we must leave,"  
...did you come along?  
"Shall we play together? Natsu Dragneel, right?"

**In the same village, there lived a young blonde girl. One day, she happened to see the pink hair boy walk past. She was in one of the most famous families, The Heartfilia Kozern. She obviously heard of the dangers of going near "The Demon Child". She felt sorry for the young boy. She didn't know why he was called the demon child. She was only 8 while she heard the demon child was 9. I'm going to visit him! She thought to herself. She wore a rosy pink dress that reached just above her knees. It had buffed up shoulders and a frilly neck hole. In between her chests is a light blue rose with two sky blue ribbons coming out from the bottom of the flowers. A black ribbon dies around her waist followed by a big bow at the back. She has a white frilly cloth underneath her dress. She wears black polished flats followed by a white socks reaching just passed her ankles.**

I sat in the dark corner and ate his bread silently. No one came by as usual, but today was different.  
"Um...is anyone here?" A angelic voice called out. I didn't reply, even if I did she would run away, but her scent was really calming to smell  
Who is she? I wondered to myself. I couldn't see her because of the shadows.  
"I guess no one. *sigh* this is the last darkest area of the village, I wonder where he is..." The girl said to no one particular. She was looking for me, but wasn't she scared? Why is she looking for me? I wondered. I moved out of the shadows to see what she looked like. She was pretty. Her big brown eyes looked at me, it was different to everyone else's eyes, there was no fear or anger, but a different kind of look. Was this what you called the look of happiness?  
"So your the demon child, right?" She asked politely? Didn't she know who I am? I just nodded my head in reply.  
"What's your name?"She asked again, taking 3 steps to me. Why would she ask? Doesn't she know my name? I shock my head left to right.  
"Hm... can't you talk?" She asked again taking a couple steps closer to me. I shocked my head.  
"Ehh! Didn't anyone teach you how to talk?" I nodded as a answer to yes.  
"Then why aren't you talking?" She asked with a confused face on. I showed her my mouth, it had no tongue As a punishment because I was the demon's child, the ripped it out of my mouth, I didn't feel anything, it didn't hurt to me at all. Since I didn't know the feeling of pain. She gasped in shock as she saw my mouth. She is sure to run away now I thought to myself, but I was wrong.  
"Didn't it hurt?" She asked and before I knew she was standing in front of me patting me on my head. I shock my head. I felt so calm as she patted me on the head.  
"Can you meet me here tomorrow?" She ask innocently. I didn't get it, why does she want to visit me?  
"LUCCYY!" A voice shouted and it startled both of us. Not long after, stood a old looking guy. He had a darker blonde hair than Lucy and was wearing a brown suit. He eyes stared in horror. I guess he was staring in horror because of me.  
"Oh hi papa," She said the guy. So her name was Lucy and the guy was her dad. He walked closer to us and pulled Lucy from me and behind her back and then kicked me.  
"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN!" He shouted at me. Looks like it ended up like every other time.  
"But-" Lucy started but her dad cute her off.  
"STAY OUT OF THIS LUCY! LISTEN, TOUCH MY DAUGHTER AGAIN! I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!" And with that he dragged 'Lucy' away and disappeared into the darkness. For the first time in my life, I felt a different feeling.

_Is this, loneliness?_

* * *

**Tada, first chapter done :) please review. Hopefully you liked the story, the second chapter will come either this week or nxt :)  
I think i stuffed up a little :S. If your confused about the name thing please ask me and I'll try to explain my very best!**

-ann-li_smart


	2. Chapter 2

**_OMG PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! It's been a while right? Sorry for not updating at all! 40 days! Im so sorry! I had high school :( im only 12 so yh first yr of highschool :) _**

**_OMG anyone here about how fairy tail is stopping on the 30 march?! Im so sad :'( im not happy at all! And the climax was going to be epic! But noooooo they stop it :'( _**

**_I've decided that this story will be in a little story collection called " Their Fate" _**

**_Basically it about Lucy and Natsu's Fate. All im telling u is that they lived more then once :3! There will be at least 3-5 stories in it + 1 more to sum it all up so they arent random story :) I will upload them soon :) that i i have time :( _**

**_yes there may be alot of mistakes, this is because in uploading it using my iphone :( sorry bout that _**

**_HAPPY READING! I DONT OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO HIRO MASHIMA SENSEI!_**

* * *

**"Ouch dad let go!" The little 8 year old blonde girl said as she tried her best to get out of het father's grasp. Unfortunately, it failed. The older blonde walked down the streets to his house. Many people stared at the comotion, some people began to whisper about him. When Jude, Lucy's fathers name, noticed this, she picked up the little girl into his hand and walked faster.  
Not long after they arrived in front of their house, no, mansion. As they entered, he threw the girl on the ground.  
"This! Is why I cannot trust you to go out to town by you self!" He beganed with a very, very, angry face.  
"And worse, you were near the demon boy! Did you ever realise?! You could have been killed!" Jude continued to rant. He also slapped poor Lucy 3 times. Lucy, only at the age of 8, began to cry.  
"Go to your room, NOW!" He said as he pointed up stairs to the direction of her room. Lucy did what she was told and ran to her room, while sobbing continously.**

Lucy POV

It wasn't fair. Everyday, I watch the little kids play with their friends. I want to be like them, but I'm stuck in this mansion, away from everyone. I want the old times...why? Ever since then, papa never talks to me.  
Only if mama was here... I miss you mama...  
I quietly thought to myself as I found myself hugging a pillow pet, which was a dog with a carrot cone nose. I began to cry into it. Oh how many time have a hugged it, cry into it, talk to it? I've lost count. I didn't want to be in this world anymore. I wanted to run far away, live like the little kids in the playgrounds. Not be stuck in this mansion. It wasn't fair. Life wasn't fair.  
Papa been like this every since mama's died. Does he not realise that I feel the pain too?  
After a while of crying, I decided to have a bath to ease down the pain fr0om his slaps.

**Natsu was left there, staring at where Lucy and her dad had disappeared. He let out a husky sigh as he went back into the shadows, to hide away from the others. **

Natsu POV  
I sat near a abandon bridge, staring at the dried up river. The feeling in me was still there. For some reason, I wanted to hang out with the girl, Lucy, more. She felt fun to be around with- no! No! You can't think like that! She'll die like everyone else! I can't let her come near me! Her fathers right! I stopped my thought. I stared at my dirty hands chained by the annoying chains i had my whole entire life.  
"U...ci..." I attempted to talk without a tounge. I knew I couldn't so why did I even try? Then realisation hitted me.  
I don't want to be the demon child.  
For the first time, I thought of that. My chest began to clench really tight, and I began to struggle to breathe.  
You want to be the demon! You are the choosen one! A voice began to say. Who was it? That was the last thing I thought, before collapsing.

"It's time to get up, Lucy-sama" Said a warm voice. I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes to face to voice.

"Erza...san?" I mumbled quietly.  
"Hai, it's time to get up and get ready for breakfast, I shall leave now" Said the maid.  
**Erza was a maid of the heartfilia kozern. She was a very loyal friend to Layla, and after her death, she decided to take care of Lucy, and because of that she joined the company. She had beautiful long scarlet hair that reach the the middle of her back. She wore the usal maid out fit with black tights instead of high socks. **

Lucy POV  
"Wait, papa on a travel! I can visit the boy!"I said happily yet quietly. I got out of bed as soon as I realised it and ran to my double-door cupboard.  
"I wonder what I should wear..." I said quietly staring at all my clothing. I sighed and cursed how I was rich and got alot of clothing. I decided to wear the same thing as I saw last time so he could reconise me easily.  
**Lucy put on her clothing and quickly did her hair. She ran down stairs to the dinning room to have her breakfast.  
"Looking energetic today Lucy-sama," Erza said as she put a plate of pancakes in front of her as Lucy munched politely on her bread.  
"Please, Erza-san, for the hundredth time, call me Lucy," Lucy said in a annoyed tone. Erza sighed as she told her.  
"Ok then, only because master isn't here, you know I'm not allowed to call you that," Erza said as she stoof on the other side of the table.  
"Yes..." She said looking sadly as she went to get a pancakes. She hated that everyone called her formally, even Erza.  
After that she ate silently while Erza left the room to do some house work. After she finished, she went back to her room to open her windows. A cool breeze blew in as she opened it and she shivered.  
"Geez, it's cold today.." She said as she went to grabbed a black woolen jacket and slipped it on as she puts on black ankle height boots instead of her polished flats. **

Lucy POV  
After I put my shoes on and went down the stairs toward the door. Before I opened it I saw Erza-san coming towards.  
"Now now, Lucy-s-, Lucy, where are you going?" Erza-san said as she was holding a basket of wet clothings.  
"Oh, hi Erza-san, I'm just going out to explore the town," I lied. I saw Erza paniked a little. I guess papa told here about my encounter with the de-, I mean, Natsu.  
"Alright then, please becareful and, make sure-" She started as she leaned towards my face, "- you don't go anywhere near that boy, you understand?" She said with a very scary face.  
"O-Ok" I replied a bit scared from the tone of voice she used and her face. I opened the door slowly and walked out.  
As soon as I exited through my gate of my house, I began running, towards the place I met Natsu. I can't wait! I'll finally see him again! It's been a while, I thought as I ran down the streets of my village.  
**Lucy continued to run the streets and was greeted by many people. She greeted them back quickly and then began running down the streets.  
"Hello Lucy-Sama"  
"Energetic today Lucy-Sama"  
"Becareful you don't fall over and hurt yourself Lucy-Sama"  
Many people greeted her as she ran down the streets. Everything was perfect for her, but for Natsu, it wasn't. It had been 2 weeks since small incident with a unknown person. He was still out cold and because of this, he hasn't came into town for the past 2 weeks. Everyone calmed down and decided that he was gone for sure.  
As Lucy ran the way she usally ran, she realised that the area she entered was blocked.  
"Do Not Enter!"A sign said hanging from a street light. It was blocked by very high wired spikey gates. She squinted her eyes to see that it had her family's logo sign on it.  
"Papa must have done that," She said with sad eyes. She sighed as she turned around. She decided to attempt to find a different way into the area.  
"I know! I'll run around the borders!" She said with a grin on her face. For a 13 year old, she was pretty smart. As she ran, her feets ached. "Damn it, why did I have to wear these boots today," She cursed silently as she took another turn.  
As she ran, she tripped over a small pebble on the ground. She let a small scream as she rolled down a hill.  
"Hiyaaaaaaa!" She screamed as she continuously rolled down the hill.  
*ouff*  
She hitted her back on a tree.  
"Ow..." She said as she got up, rubbing her back. "Where on earth am...I..." She said slowed down as she realised where she was.  
"The Demon Forest!" She said as her face brightened up. "Natsu has to be in here! He has to be!" She said as she dusted the dirt of her dress and began to run once again. She was going to see him again.**

* * *

_**Tada Chapter 2 finished! :) Please stay tuned for chap 3 please review and favourite. im sorry forthe late update still! give me tips or anything **_

_**dont forget if u have something bad to say dont say it at all IM ONLY 12 OK PPLS! XD**_

_**bye**_


End file.
